


Crack!Drabble: Pyrrhus

by Yamx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, as some of you may be aware, the Master (<a href="http://sneakymaster.livejournal.com/">Sneakymaster</a>) has instituted a new <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dwsupportstacie/25925.html">requirement</a>: all fanfic now must involve him winning against the Doctor in some way.</p><p>Never one to disobey the Master (he's scary!), I immediately set out to satisfy this new rule – I even dedicated a whole drabble to it!</p><p>So, if this seems a bit silly, don't blame me, blame the Master. Or today's date. *g*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crack!Drabble: Pyrrhus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adalia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Adalia).



> So, as some of you may be aware, the Master ([Sneakymaster](http://sneakymaster.livejournal.com/)) has instituted a new [requirement](http://community.livejournal.com/dwsupportstacie/25925.html): all fanfic now must involve him winning against the Doctor in some way.
> 
> Never one to disobey the Master (he's scary!), I immediately set out to satisfy this new rule – I even dedicated a whole drabble to it!
> 
> So, if this seems a bit silly, don't blame me, blame the Master. Or today's date. *g*

"My _neck_!" the Doctor said.

"Trivial!" the Master scoffed. "My knees are!"

"Oh, whose aren't? My elbows!"

The Master stamped his foot. "The small of my back!"

That gave the Doctor pause. "What?"

"Yes! Terribly! And my shins! My forehead! Even my shoulder blades!"

"All right!" The Doctor threw up his hands. "You win!"

The Master preened. "Told you!"

"Yep, you were right," the Doctor admitted. "Clearly, you have many more ticklish spots than I."

It wasn't until the Doctor started advancing on him with a devilish gleam in his eyes that the Master spotted the flaw in his plan.  


The End


End file.
